


Sometimes, Family is Three Reapers and a Flip Wizard

by PikofthePok



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, just a whole lot of happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikofthePok/pseuds/PikofthePok
Summary: Life is a wild ride. They all understood this better than anyone. But sometimes, it was the little moments that made it all worth it.In which the Reaper Fam enjoys a peaceful morning together.





	Sometimes, Family is Three Reapers and a Flip Wizard

"Bear... wake up. C'mon, babe..."

 

Lup crouched by the side of the bed, Barry still curled up in the blankets as the warm morning sun shone through the curtains. She rested her hands on her arms, quietly watching as Barry continued snoring softly, sound asleep. She grinned. He looked so warm and comfortable. She wouldn't mind lying back down with her arms around him, but the quiet sizzle from the kitchen demanded her attention. Sighing out a gentle laugh, she nudged Barry's shoulder. He rolled over, humming quizzically as he came to face her. His eyes, still blurred with sleepiness, looked her over for a few moments before they brightened.

 

"Mmmornin, Lup." He mumbled, cupping a hand around her cheek. Lup smiled, patting his hand. She grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, handing them to him as he sat up. 

 

"Morning, nerd." She said as he rubbed his eyes. "Breakfast'll be ready in ten. We got pancakes." Barry set his glasses on his face, laughing as Lup placed a quick kiss on his forehead. 

 

"I'll be out in a sec." He said, and Lup flashed him a smile before padding back out down the hallway. She always loved quiet early mornings like this. The gentle chirping of the birds was one of her favorite things to wake up to- second only Barry curled around her, sound asleep. She smiled at the memory, absentmindedly checking on the kitchen. Thankfully, the pancakes sizzling on the stove hadn't been overcooked. She grabbed the spatula from by the sink and flipped them over, mottled golden brown. Letting out a satisfied huff, she went over to the fridge to grab the eggs as Barry trudged out of their room to sit down at the table. He had a leatherbound book tucked under his arm, which he took out to read quietly. 

 

"It's a beautiful day outside, huh?" She asked, and Barry hummed in agreement as she snagged the bowls from the top cabinets. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming." 

 

Lup snickered silently as Barry flipped a page, blissfully unaware. 

 

"On days like these, nerds like you..." This time, Barry looked up from his book, confusion quickly fading into recognition as he finally caught on. "Should stop reading 'confiscated' necromancy books."

 

"Lup..." He laughed, resting his head on his hand. 

 

"What? I'm right." Lup said, setting another pan on the stove. Barry rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but you shouldn't say it." Lup stuck out her tongue playfully before turning her attention back to the pancakes. 

 

"Remind me again, whose idea was becoming liches?" Barry said, continuing to scan through the pages.

 

"Hey, it's not illegal if there was no one there to catch you." Lup chimed.

 

" _ Lup. _ "

 

Lup put a finger to her lips, grinning mischievously. Their chat was interrupted by the door bursting open, a certain flip wizard making his presence known.

 

"Lup you ASS, you did  _ not _ start breakfast without me!" He exclaimed, standing in the doorway with mock indignance. "I swear to the gods if Barold touched even a single bowl-"

 

"Well, good morning to you too babe." She said with a huff. "Barry has been kept a responsible distance from the kitchen at all times." Barry interjected with a quiet "Hey!" but Taako waved him off. He squinted quietly as Lup continued juggling the multiple things cooking on the stove. 

 

"Mmm I'll take your word for it. But if there's a repeat of cycle 9 I will personally disown him." He huffed. Lup shook her head, exasperated. "Are you just gonna stand there all day complaining about my boyfriend's cooking skills or are you going to help me with breakfast?" 

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What we got goin today? Just pancakes and eggs? Barbaric, truly." Taako said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out some bacon. "Let ch'boy show ya how it's done." Lup laughed. "Whatever ya say, 'ko."

 

As the two busied themselves in the kitchen, Kravitz poked his head through the door. "Good morning, everyone." He said, but he paused. "Oh! It smells absolutely amazing in here." 

 

"Hell yeah my dude, sit the fuck down and prepare your ass for the best goddamn breakfast you'll ever have." Taako said with a grin as he tended to the eggs. Kravitz smiled, taking a seat next to Barry. "I'll have to hold you up to that. I'll admit though, I've had a lot of breakfasts before." He hummed, leaning on his hand as he watched Taako work. 

 

"The souls of the innocent don't count, bone boy." Taako teased, and Kravitz gasped dramatically, holding a hand to his mouth. 

 

"Taako, you wound me." Kravitz said, trailing off into a laugh. Lup groaned. "Gods, you two are such fucking nerds." 

 

"Bold words from Lup '50-Year Slow-Burn' Taaco." Taako teased. Lup shot him an indignant look and elbowed him in the arm, but he only laughed. Barry ducked his head further into the book, trying to hide the flush on his face to no avail. Kravitz shook his head.

 

"How did I end up with this disaster of a family?" He said, leaning back in his chair. 

 

"Good luck returning us without a receipt, skelliman." Taako said. "No refunds." Kravitz chuckled, his eyes warm with affection. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

"Uhh, while you two keep being cheesy as hell, I'm gonna serve breakfast." Lup interrupted, holding two neatly assembled plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Taako stuck out his tongue, but grabbed the remaining two plates to help set the table, giving the other boys their plates before taking a seat for himself next to Kravitz, as Lup did by Barry. 

 

"Okay, I've got to say," Kravitz said. "I'm already impressed." Taako blinked nonchalantly,  though pride shone in his eyes. 

 

"Natch. Nothin but the best from yaboi Taako." He said, shooting a finger gun at Kravitz. Lup laughed. "Uh huh, and who was up first thing in the morning to cook for her dear sweet family while they snoozed away a perfectly good morning?" She said expectantly, and Taako shrugged in resignation.

 

"A noble sacrifice." He said, taking a bite of the eggs. 

 

Lup laughed. Kravitz watched the two with amusement before Barry's book caught his eye. 

 

"Barry..." He began. "Is that the notebook we took from our last mission?" Barry sat up suddenly, quickly clapping the book closed. 

 

"Uh." He stammered. "...No?" Lup silently placed her hand on her forehead. Time to bail out her boyfriend. Again. Moving her hand under the table, she cast a minor illusion spell on the book. Just a little cover makeover, nothing too serious. She sighed.

 

"Chill, Krav, It's just one of those detective books." Lup said, her ear flicking. Taako narrowed his eyes incredulously, but she shot him a look. The Taaco-Universal signal for "Shut up." She would owe him, definitely, but she'd deal with that later. 

 

Thankfully, Barry seemed to catch on. "Uh, yeah, they just uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Seemed real- real interesting is all." He laughed. Kravitz scanned the book over before giving an exhausted sigh.

 

"Barry, Lup." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have truesight."

 

Taako snorted loudly across the table, trying not to burst out laughing as Lup hissed through her teeth and continued prodding the eggs intently. Barry tucked the book under the table, laughing nervously.

 

"It's uh... It's a new title?" He offered. Kravitz shook his head, exasperated. Lup laughed as Barry tried to put on an innocent smile.

 

She watched as the others chatted amongst themselves, sharing stories and making jokes. It was hard to believe they'd made it this far. Even after everything they'd been through, there'd still be time for simple things like this. She sighed, taking in the warm atmosphere. Soon, the four of them had finished their meal, and Taako and Lup began cleaning up. Plates in hand, Lup paused.

 

"Shit, dude. I missed this." She said. Taako tilted his head.

 

"What, cleaning?" He asked.

 

"No, Taako." Lup said, rolling her eyes. "I mean... Shit. I guess I just really missed spending time with you guys." Taako smiled.

 

"That's the sappiest thing I have ever heard you say." He said, a laugh betraying his disinterested guise. 

 

"Eh, maybe." Lup continued, placing the plates in the sink. "But it's true."

 

"Well... I guess I'd have to agree." Taako said quietly. The two paused, comfortable in the mutual silence. Lup spoke up.

 

"Hey, Taako. Wanna hear a secret?" She said with a grin. Taako shrugged. "Sure."

 

She put a hand on Taako's shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. She took a deep breath.

 

"It's your turn to do the dishes."

 

And she ran.


End file.
